Lost and Still Not Found
by chaosfae
Summary: A bad trip ends Laurel up in the mental hospital.Now that she's out her family is moving to Tulsa where no one knows what happened. The only problem is, Laurel really doesn't know either. When she meets the guys, will she let them help her? please r/r
1. Prologue

  
Vague  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Laurel and her family, the rest is owned by S.E. Hinton.  
A/N- This is a prologue so it will not be as long as a regular chapter  
  
I wonder if we remember everything. Even the things we are supposed to forget. We are dropped by a distracted parent in our infancy and we are told to not remember this, it never happened, but somewhere deep down we do remember. The images rush back to us in sleep. A flood of voices, pictures, emotions that only last for seconds.   
Its always the same basic rule; remember the good things forget the bad ones. Except the human mind doesn't want to cooperate with these rules. It craves the bad memories, the fear, needs them. As has my own mind. Picture after picture has been flashed in front of my face. I've seen countless doctors all poking and prodding me, but in my mind. I refused to be hypnotized again, I told my mother. I woke up from the first one feeling lost and vulnerable like a newborn.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. I had never done anything like that in my life. The police say it was slipped to me. How? I kept my own drink the entire night. Am I that foolish? That trusting of people that I would allow someone to turn everything upside down in mere moments? I guess the answer is yes. I still cringe every time I see an ant, no matter what size it is. The feeling of their prickly legs all over me, the pain from the biting. I don't care what anyone has told me, I felt the pain. Maybe it wasn't physical or anything that a scientist can figure out. It may have been on an entirely different level. Who knows? Ever since I was a little girl I followed another basic rule, when you itch scratch.  
Scratch I did. All over my face, arms, neck. I completely scratched the skin off in some places and rubbed that raw. I didn''t feel it until later, during that time I was completely numbed. But oh....the burn, fire....pain when I was able to feel what had happened. Sometimes I lie on my bed and wonder what would've happened if that guy hadn't wondered into the hall closet, and what would have happened if he wasn't normal at the time. If we ever go back, I'll have to thank him. If I can find out who it was.  
My parents are taking me and my younger brother and moving to Tulsa of all places. They claim its for my own protection. In Tulsa no one knows what happened. No one knows where I was for two months. To be honest, I'm not sure I am either. No...I know where I was, but where was I? Its all so vague. Like a dream you just woke up from. I know my parents had meetings with the doctors, I could always ask them what was said. I must've done something right because I was let out. Things are different now though. My parents speak more softly, my brother is kinder to me, the people in town scoot to the side when I walk by them. Am I the plague? Is what happened to me contagious? The one thing that really scares me is that they'll decide I'm not ok and send me back. If I know one thing, its that I don't want to go back.  
Laurel, turn off the light,we're leaving early tomorrow." my mother called  
" Yeah, ok"  
The lights are off, I'm asleep, welcome back dreams......  
  
This is only a prologue.please r/r/P  
  



	2. Leaving Town

Leaving Town  
  


Disclaimer, I only own Laurel and her family  
  
  
  
Laurel Denise Robins, don't make me drag you out of that bed!  
Good morning to you too mother. Today is a day of great change and adventure. On this day, my whole life can change.  
I laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over my head. There was no reason for me to get up now really. I was in no big hurry to move from the only home I've ever known. A knock at my door interrupted my attempts at more sleep.  
Laurel, mom sent me up here to make sure you're awake,  
That was my fifteen year old brother Jake. I love him but not in the mornings.  
Why..when are we leaving? I called, my voice slightly muffled by the comforter.  
At 7:30, he replied  
What time is it now?  
It's uh.....6:20, he answered me  
My point exactly....see you later  
Come on LD......   
There was a silence.  
Ok, just be downstairs at 7:15.....  
I heard his footsteps leave my door. He had left after calling me by my old nickname, LD. It didn't use to bother him or me. It doesn't even bother me now. I may still be confused about things but I know why he left. Because LD sounds too much like LSD, at least it must to Jake.  
I pulled the covers off of my head and glanced at the clock. The blinking green numbers read 6:30. I had spent ten minutes contemplating my brother's sudden departure. Mumbling incoherently, I finally rolled out of bed. By rolled, I mean literally. I rolled from the wall to the edge of the bed and fell of with a soft thump. I sat there on the floor for a moment and wondered if I could find a comfortable sleeping position this way.  
7:15 Jake's voice echoed in my head. I took really long showers and I would still have to get dressed. I stood up and rolled my sleeping bag up on the bed. Everything was already packed, except for some clothes, personal items and things to keep me entertained on the car ride. Or else I would be stuck hearing Jake talk to his Game boy or hear my parents having another thrilling discussion on politics. If I'm lucky today they might just discuss the economy...  
That wasn't sarcasm, I swear on my dead parakeet's grave. I pulled my T-shirt over my head and set it down on the floor. Normally it would've taken me another five or ten minutes just to find it again. My room was always cluttered and full of junk. I didn't mind though, it was my junk. After a while I'll be able to get my new room just as messy. Then we'll go through the whole routine. Mom yells at me about my room, I straighten it up, she ignores it, then yells at me again during some random time. Dad didn't care about how my room looked. All it ever got from him was a glance and a shrug.   
I unhooked my ba and pulled down my underwear. I walked the few feet from my bed to my bathroom door. I was lucky enough to get the room with the personal bathroom. Jake had wanted this room but my parents were able to convince him otherwise. I leaned over the tub and turned on the faucet. After testing the water for a few minutes and deciding it was hot enough, I pushed in the button that turned on the shower. I cautiously stepped in and let my body adjust to the heat that it was suddenly hit with. Taking the sponge in my hand I stuck it under the spray then rubbed the bar of soap over it. After washing my hair and standing under the water for a few minutes I was finished with my shower. Turning off the water and stepping out, I reached for the towel hanging on the rack. Once I had dried off I pulled on some clothes, ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, put on a little bit of makeup and did everything else I always do in the mornings.   
When I was done with all of that I packed the remainder of my things and stepped outside into the hall. I gave my room one last look and shut the door.  
6:20, cutting it pretty close there sis, Jake said jokingly when I walked into the kitchen.  
Leave her alone, she's fine, my father told him  
Smiling, my mother handed a plate of muffins towards me.   
Muffin sweetie?  
I didn't really want one.  
What kind? I found myself asking anyway  
Blueberry, your favorite  
She smiled faintly and waited for my answer.  
Yeah sure, well just half...I'm too exited, I lied  
I could almost hear the sighs of relief. I haven't been eating much lately, so whenever I do everyone acts like its a big deal. I really don't know why. I'm perfectly healthy and my weight is normal. Unlike other girls I know I don't resemble a stick figure.  
Ten or so minutes later we were ready to go.  
All right people, we're right on schedule, Dad announced.  
Not for long if we keep talking, Jake and Laurel, are you ready? Mom asked us  
I am, Jake said  
Yeah, I replied  
She smiled at us.  
Ok we're all set, everyone out to the car, Mom said  
  
* Six hours later  
  
We're here, and look the movers have already started, Mom said happily as we pulled into the driveway.  
It looks very nice, Dad said  
Yeah, looks good to me, said Jake  
Laurel honey? asked Mom  
Yeah, it looks all right  
It was as if I had told my Mom my innermost thoughts, she looked thrilled.  
Marie says there's a group of boys your age somewhere around here, that's nice, she told Jake and me.  
Marie was the real estate agent.  
Cool, we can look for them later, Jake said more to Mom than me  
Sure thing, but first lets get a little more settled in Dad said  
After about three hours of unpacking and searching for missing items our parents announced that we could take a break if we wanted.  
No thanks, Jake declined  
Yeah, I think I'll go take a walk, I said  
Sure, just be careful and be back by 6:30, Dad said  
Will do...  
I left the house and started walking down the street. After a while I came to a house that had teenage guys all over the porch.  
Must be the guys Mom was telling me about, I thought.  
They looked tough but not tough enough to make me want to leave.  
Hey baby, why don't you come on over here? One called to me  
I raised my eyebrows at him and shook my head.  
Come on, you sweet thing  
I hated catcalls.  
I turned on my heels and gave them the finger before walking away  
When and where? one called to me  
I kept walking until I heard footsteps behind me.  
Wait don't leave, a male voice from behind me said.  
I turned around and saw a guy about my age with gold blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled apologetically at me.  
Sorry about those guys, they won't hurt you, it's just a habit they have and they don't know when to stop,  
Sodapop Curtis, he said and held out his hand  
I took it.  
Laurel Robins, I told him and shook it  
Why don't you come over there with us, they won't make catcalls at ya anymore  
I think I heard him say I hope under his breath.  
Sure, I said and followed him over to the porch.  
  
  
  
That was the very first chapter, the gang has just been introduced. Sort of.  
Tell me what you think.  
chaosfae


End file.
